Belle Ange
by lilalexis131
Summary: NOT FINISHED. putting this up just to have it up...doing this for xelainatx


Standing in front of the tall ceiling to floor length mirror, Belle Ange ran her fingers gently through her long brown hair, her fingers gliding smoothly through the soft curls, taming them and putting them neatly in place. The flash of lemon yellow, reflected in the mirror, caught her eye, and she grimanced in distaste at it.

"No way am i ever wearing that ugly thing..."She muttered quietly, moving away from the mirror to walk to her closet to gather her clothes for the day- her first day at Ouran Academy. She pursed her lips in thought, looking at the assortment of clothes hanging, before moving to grab a pair of black skinny jeans, a black tank top cami, and a loose black and white stripped shirt. She nodded to herself silently in approval of her choice, then quickly got dressed. She slid on a pair of black converse sneakers to complete the outfit. She sighed silently to herself as she made her way over to the mirror again, only this time to add a little makeup. Brown eyeliner around bright green eyes, a stroke or two of mascara, then pink tinted darker would look too harsh against her fair skin.

When she finished applying the makeup, she paused for a moment to gaze silently at herself. She saw her mother and her father in her, a fresh wound in her heart that has yet to heal. Parents taken from her rudely at the tender age of nine in front of her own eyes, then raped by the murderer afterwords. No closure has been brought to her since the killer had not been caught. Her mood plumeted severely, but she shook her head to rid herself of the feelings and thoughts that clouded her mind; she had school to attend to.

She left her room silently, her messenger bag bouncing silently against her hip and her footsteps whispering against the carpet as she made her way downstairs to the waiting car outside. The car ride was spent in echoing silence, the sound of her heartbeat and her breathing her only source of sound in the car. She almost sighed in relief when the car pulled up in front of the Academy. She jumped out of the car and made her way purposfully towards the doors of the school, her hair catching the suns rays and making her hair glow in a soft chestnut color. She ignored the looks and quiet sounds of other kids looking at her, keeping her head held high as she looked for her first class of the day, only to realize it was a free period.

'Figures,' She thought with a roll of her eyes, 'First day and im stuck with a free period. Where to go now...?' She thought as she wandered the halls, the sound of the first bell ringing a soft background noise to her. She had wandered past the library on the second floor, the thought of books boring her, then paused when she came across music room 3, the double doors closed. She hummed nearly silently, thinking to herself and wondering what musical instruments the room held, then shrugged, pushing open the doors.

Immedietly upon opening the doors, she knew something was up. The rose petals somehow floating out being the first clue to that. The second was the blonde male that was moving gracefully over to her.

"My beautiful princess! Welcome to the Ouran High School Host club-" The blonde started off, going to touch her. Belle widened her eyes, then narrowed them, going to slap the teens hand away from her. "Dont touch me" She said frowning, glaring slightly at the blonde. A sound off to her right caught her attention, and she glanced over there, only to notice five other males, two doubled over in stitches laughing- identical twins, she noted silently-, a tall male with black hair holding a small blonde on his shoulders who was holding a stuffed pink bunny, then another male with black hair, only this one glasses and a notebook open in his hand. 'Interesting...' She thought silently, then looked back at the taller blonde who had a shocked expression on his face, violet eyes widened.

"She hit me..." He was muttering to himself, sounding as shocked as he seemed. This only caused the twins to crack up more in laughter.

"Thats right i hit you. I never said you could touch me. I dont even know who you are" She said flatly with a frown. "Who the hell are you, actually, who the hell are all of you, and what are you doing up in a music room by yourselves? Trying to snatch girls to have to yourself?" She asked glaring at all of them and crossing her arms.

The six teens stared at her silently for a heartbeat before the teen with glasses spoke, "Im Ootori Kyouya, second year, the blonde that you hit there is Souh Tamaki- also a second year. Theres Mori-senpai and Hunny-senpai who are both third years, then theres the Hitachiian twins, Hikaru and Kaoru who are both first years" He pointed each host out to her silently. "Now we know eachother."

"You dont know me," She responded frowning more.

"Indeed i do, Belle Ange. Your a transfer student here at Ouran on a scolorship in music from France, your Aunt runs the family business and she was the one who had decided to send you here. Your family's company supplies mine with weapons, but thats not all you sell or make, but your biggest trade that your company is known for is Art. Your mother and father were-" He was cut off by Belle's sharp, "Thats enough. My family and its business is none of your concern, you freaken stalker!" She glared at Kyouya, who in turn gazed at her silently, his glasses glinting in the rooms dull light.

She turned away from them and stomped to the back of the room to the small piano that was pushed into a corner, and flopped down at the bench. She ran her fingers across the keys silently, a thoughtful expression on her face.

"You know," A voice came from her right said, "We like you" a voice on her left finished. "Anyone who can rendure Kyouya-senpai speechless is okay in our book" They said together. She huffed slightly and turned to look at them. "Plus, you seem to be immune to m'lords good looks and charm" The twin on her left said, grinning. The other twin smiled and nodded. She guessed he was the younger twin and the quietest.

"So, me telling off that stalker, and slapping that idiot, both of which im assuming are your friends, you like me?" She nodded once when they nodded. "Kinda screwed up, dont you think?"

"Not really. Were in a high school Host Club...mainly just because were bored"The younger twin said shrugging.

"Right..."She said a little dryly. "So whats with this so called host club?"She asked frowning looking between the two then at the others.

"Basically what it looks like...a group of us Highschool boys entertaining girls" Kaoru said shrugging a litle


End file.
